disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Organa/Gallery
Images of Leia Organa from the Star Wars franchise. Photography Princess Leia 4.jpg Princess Leia 5.jpg Princess Leia 5.png Princess Leia 6.jpg Princess Leia 7.jpg Princess Leia 8.jpg Princess Leia 9.jpg Leia in The Empire Strikes Back.jpg Whitear1139.jpg Princess Leia render.png ArmedAndSexyLeia-OfficialPix.jpg EP7 IA 120175 R.jpg Relaxingontheset-MOSW.png LeiaOrganaTFA.png Screenshots Original Trilogy Princess Leia 1.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-514.jpg Stormtroopers-A-New-Hope-5.png Stormtroopers A New Hope 3.png DarthVaderLeia-ANH.png|"And now, your highness, we shall discuss the location of your hidden rebel base". Tarkinleia.png|Princess Leia being threatened by Governor Tarkin Princess Leia 3.jpg|Leia sleeping Princess Leia 2.jpg|"Ain't you a bit short for a stormtrooper?" Punch-It!.jpg Han and Leia's first kiss.png|Han and Leia's first kiss Princess-Leia-in-A-New-Hope-1.jpg Stormtroopers in TESB 1.jpg Review PrincessLeiaBoushhTSC stillA.JPG Hibernation sickness.png Jabbalukeleiabibandleia.png EP6 ILM 79.jpg Medals.png Sequel Trilogy The-Force-Awakens-78.png C3PO Interrupts TFA.jpg Death Star and Starkiller Base Comparison.jpg Phineas and Ferb PhineasSavesCandace.jpg LeiahologramPFStarWars.png PerrywithLeiandR2.jpg ''Star Wars Rebels A Princess on Lothal 02.jpeg A Princess of Lothal 01.jpg A Princess on Lothal 04.jpeg Leia in A Princess on Lothal.jpg A Princess on Lothal 07.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 08.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 09.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 10.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 11.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Leia 2.jpg A Princess on Lothal 12.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 10.png A Princess of Lothal 02.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 44.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 08.png A Princess on Lothal 18.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 19.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Leia 1.jpg Video Games StarWarsDI3.0Characters.png DI3.0StarWarsCharacterLineUp.png DI3.0 Promo.jpg LeiaDI.png DI3.0 Announce RATE.png StarWarsDIPlaysets.png Disney INFINITY Leia Organa.jpg Disney INFINITY Concept 5.png Disney INFINITY Concept 6.png Disney INFINITY Concept 4.png Disney INFINITY Concept 1.png Disney INFINITY screenshots 3.jpg Leia_Disney_INFINITY.png Leia Playset DI3.0 Playset 01.jpg Luke and Leia DI3.0 JoinForces.jpg Leia Disney INFINIY Figure.png Disney INFINITY RATE PlaySet Leia.jpg Battlefront Leia.jpg Jabba'sPalace.jpg Printed Media STWLEIA2015004.jpg STAR-WARS-5-COVER col.jpg Princess Leia 1 Cover.jpg Star Wars 1 Cover.jpg Disney Parks IMG 2288.PNG|Leia with Luke at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Princess Leia.JPG|Princess Leia at Disney's Hollywood Studios Slave-Leia-Chewbacca-Padme-C-3PO-dance-to-Sexy-and-I-Know-It-by-LMFAO.jpg|The slave version of Princess Leia Organa dances with Chewbacca and others during the Hyperspace Hoopla at Star Wars Weekends in Disney's Hollywood Studios Merchandising Princess Leia Pin.jpg leia2.jpg leiavinyl1.png FU2597lg.jpg star_wars_pop_vinyl_leia.jpg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Capricorn Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Chaser ONLY.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker and Leia.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy - Star Wars - Empire's Most Wanted - Princess Leia.jpeg Muppet star wars shirt disneyland 2010.jpg leia doll.jpg Lego Leia.png Lego Leia slave.jpeg LegoBoushh.jpeg|Leia disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh Rebels Princess Leia Toy.jpg|''Star Wars Rebels Leia toy Leia Organa Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Star Wars Tsum 12.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars Princess Leia.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars Princess Leia (BOUSHH).jpg 9610 StarWars GeneralLeia GLAM HiRes.jpg Normal img-8-Series-4-figs-650x420.jpg 75140_Princess-Lea_Mugshot_672x896.png Star Wars Weekends 2010 Interrupted Kiss.jpg Miscellaneous The electric company magazine star wars.jpg Star Wars Commander.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Star Wars Tsum Tsum Promotional.jpg Leia_Profile.jpg Leia Rebels.jpg|Star Wars Rebels promo Leia's 1976 concept.jpg|Leia's early costume designs by Ralph McQuarrie Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries